


Lending A Hand

by deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Au where Jesse McCree is a podcast host and genji jerks off to his voice, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written for themcgenji eventsmcgenji week 2019| day 6 - lending a hand“Hey there,” Jesse McCree’s warm voice spread from the earphones, smoothing over Genji, making him feel warm and relaxed all over the way a shot of liquor did. “Welcome to Lending A Hand, a show all about life on the range and what it’s like being a ranch hand. I’m your host, Jesse McCree.”





	Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> time zones kind of got the better of me with this fic. i hope it still makes sense 😩🤞

As he turned the corner on the sidewalk, Genji felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He was trying not to check it every five seconds. He knew watching the minutes pass wouldn’t make them go by any faster. He seized the excuse to glance at his phone again and pulled it out to check the time first, and then the notification.

Ugh. 11:47. Thirteen more minutes to midnight.

One of his friends had texted him. ‘ _Bro, did you leave_?’ Genji dismissed the notification, as well as a handful of others. _‘Come back!’ ‘We’re doing shots.’ ‘Where ru?’ ‘U WENT HOME?’_

He tried not to roll his eyes. He decided to leave the club and head back to his apartment at 11:30 instead of staying out till four in the morning drinking with them. It wasn’t the end of the world. They probably didn’t even miss him; they just missed his bank account and willingness to pay for VIP bottle service.

No one had even wished him a happy birthday… Genji supposed he couldn’t blame them. Technically, it wasn’t his birthday. Not yet. Not for another thirteen minutes. He glanced at the time again. 11:48. Twelve more minutes. Still. It would be nice if someone remembered.

Genji made his way to his apartment building. It was the very first thing he spent his money on when he was finally given unrestricted access to the family fortune a few years ago. He wanted out of Hanamura as fast as humanly possible, away from his father, away from his clan, away from the elders and every other oppressive part of his home village.

Now, he had a fancy apartment in Tokyo. It was a short walk to a subway station and only a few stops away from Shibuya and Shinjuku. He spent most nights out partying with his friends, drinking champagne, dancing with strangers. Recently, he had gotten into the habit of cutting his Thursday nights short. His favorite podcast dropped precisely midnight, and he always wanted to be home to listen to it as soon as it was available.

He flashed his fob to get through the secure doors of his building. He checked his phone again as he crossed the lobby. 11:52. He opened up the podcast app and refreshed it as he got in the elevator. He knew full well nothing new would appear.

Somehow, it made him feel better. Like now he knew for sure he wasn’t missing some early release or anything. It already drove him nuts that American listeners got to hear the podcast almost a full day before he did, and European listeners got it five to ten hours before him, depending on the time zone. Being sixteen hours ahead really sucked in this instance.

It was embarrassing how obsessed he was. It was such a dumb thing to be invested in, too. He knew how nerdy it seemed. A few months ago, he would have made fun of someone for doing the exact same things he was doing now.

When he finally reached his apartment, he was a little surprised to find the lights still on. He dropped his keys on the front table and wandered towards the living room. Hanzo was up, lounging on the sectional with his phone in hand.

It was kind of weird to come back to this apartment and see him here. Genji was still getting used to his occasional roommate. Hanzo didn’t live with him all the time, but every once in a while he needed a break from Hanamura too. He would come stay for a few weeks or even a month.

Genji didn’t mind the company. They didn’t fight as much anymore now that Genji had moved out and their father wasn’t constantly breathing down their necks, pitting the two of them against each other. Plus, Hanzo always bought too much take out when he ordered in, so there were always good leftovers in the fridge.

“You’re home early,” Hanzo said, hiding a sly smile.

He knew all about Genji’s podcast interest. He didn’t know the full extent of the obsession, but he knew why Genji was home early. He didn’t outright tease, but the look of amusement in his eyes said enough.

“It’s midnight. That’s not early,” Genji countered, arguing just to argue.

“Midnight? In that case, happy birthday.”

Genji felt suddenly very grateful for his brother. Smiling, he checked his phone to see if it was really past midnight or not. 11:57. Almost. Still, he wanted to get into bed and get comfy by the time the episode was up.

“Thanks, Hanzo,” he leaned over the couch to steal an almond _senbei_ from the package sitting beside his brother. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow. You can give me my cake and presents then.”

“Bed, huh?” Hanzo moved the bag of _senbei_ out of Genji’s reach, setting it down on the floor. “Straight to sleep? So you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed your headphones? Since you won’t be using them...”

“What?” Genji faked a yawn. “I can’t hear you over how tired I am.”

He left Hanzo chuckling and shaking his head in the living room and retreated to his bedroom where he could be embarrassing about his lame obsession in peace, beyond the playfully judgmental eyes of his brother. With just a minute to spare, he stripped down to only his most comfortable clothes. He left a trail of his belt, jeans, and socks on the way to his bed.

Wearing just a T-shirt and boxers, he clambered on to the mattress. He wriggled around on the sheets, squirming to get comfy. When he was all situated, he reached across his bed to snag his headphones from the bedside table. They were unreasonably expensive noise-canceling ones, bulky and ultra-padded but well worth the money.

By the time he had the headphones on and plugged in, it was finally 12:01. He refreshed the app and his stomach did an excited flip. The new episode appeared on his feed and he clicked on it immediately.

“Hey there,” Jesse McCree’s warm voice spread from the earphones, smoothing over Genji, making him feel warm and relaxed all over the way a shot of liquor did. “Welcome to Lending A Hand, a show all about life on the range and what it’s like being a ranch hand. I’m your host, Jesse McCree.”

Genji honestly started listening to this stupid show as a joke. He wanted to practice English, and the best way he knew how was by listening to people speak it. He tried a few tv shows, but none really grabbed him. Then he tried a few podcasts, but they all had multiple hosts talking over each other, and it got too confusing.

He was scrolling through the listings when he stumbled on the dumbest, most American looking thing he could possibly find. Lending A Hand; The Ranch Hand Guide. The official art had a cowboy’s silhouette, horseshoes, steer horns, and a decorative rope border. It was hideous. He loved it.

It was so ridiculous, of course, he just had to listen. He didn’t plan on liking it, or getting hooked, or completely falling for the host’s sultry voice. Now here he was months later cutting his nights out short just to run home and listen.

The podcast wasn’t even that interesting. It was just the way Jesse spoke. The timbre is his voice, the smoky tone of it. The lazy southern drawl that curled up in the pit of Genji’s stomach making him feel like butterflies were fluttering around in there. He loved it. He loved the way it melted into him. He could listen to it for hours. Hell, the way he devoured the backlog of episodes, he _had_ listened to it for hours.

Jesse talked about everything from animal husbandry and agriculture to cattle industry news and cheerful recaps of the local rodeo. He had an entire two-hour episode on Mules: buying them, training them, what kind of saddle to use, feed to give them. Genji knew more about mules than he ever wanted to. He didn’t even care! But listening to Jesse McCree talk about riding, driving, and packing did something to him.

Apparently, it was calving season. Lending A Hand’s last episode had been all about the new baby cows being born on the ranch, and today’s was too.

“Been up every two hours since 8:30 last night checking the corrals, seeing if any new calves have been born,” Jesse explained. He sounded tired. Genji could hear it in the extra touch of rasp to his voice, definitely sleepier than usual. “Got a couple paired and penned early this morning, and your friendly podcasting ranch hand Jesse McCree nearly got hisself charged by a protective cow, which brings me to what I wanted to talk about today. Baby.”

A hot thrill ran down Genji’s spine. He knew that Baby was the name of Jesse’s horse. Of course, he knew that. He had listened to an episode all about it. When Jesse said Baby like that though, dropped it at the end of a sentence so casually, it almost felt like he was calling the listener baby. He was calling _Genji_ baby .

This was going to be a good episode. One where Jesse said baby over and over again. One where he talked about how his Baby was such a good boy, so smart and pretty. How Baby was such a smooth ride, with the stamina Jesse needed. There was a wealth of unintentional innuendos for Genji to enjoy.

“Now my Baby, he’s an Appaloosa. Y’all all know that already.”

Genji only knew what an Appaloosa looked like because he followed Jesse on Instagram, and there were plenty of pictures. He tapped his phone screen, navigating away from the podcast app to open Instagram instead. He pulled up Jesse’s account, expecting to see photos of some of the new calves. He was right.

There was also a new picture of Jesse. It was of his face with either an early morning or late night pale purple horizon behind him. He was stupidly handsome. The hottest thing about him was that he had no clue how hot he was. He had a perfect smile, and soft brown eyes that held all the empathy for the plants and animals he spent his life caring for.

Genji scrolled through the other pictures as he listened.

“What y’all may not know is that Baby is what we call a cowhorse. He has my back out there running interference between me and any angry cows who don’t appreciate me roping their babies away to iodonize’em, innoculate’em or tag’em.”

What Jesse was saying didn’t really matter. What mattered was his voice, smooth as honey. It pooled in the pit of Genji’s stomach. It made him feel warm from the inside out. He bit his lip as Jesse talked on about the cows and the calves and his Baby.

With one hand he held his phone aloft, admiring Jesse’s cute Instagram selfies. With his other hand, he ran a palm over his chest, brushing his fingers over his nipples as he listened. He had never had much shame when it came to sex. Jerking off to a stupid American podcast was definitely the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done in his life, but that didn’t stop him from doing it every Friday at midnight.

His cock thickened up, arousal crawling through him slow and sensual. It melted over him, flowed through him with the cadence of Jesse’s voice. It wasn’t long until he slipped his hand under his boxers, grabbing himself underneath his clothes.

Genji wasn’t in a rush. The episode was over an hour long. There was plenty of time to draw it out, tease himself. He stroked his cock slow and easy, knuckles brushing over the fabric of his boxers as he did. With every mention of Jesse’s Baby, Genji could feel sparks of excitement igniting within him. 

He touched himself until each stroke of his fingers had him holding back groans of pleasure. Until he was painfully hard and leaking precome, soaking the front of his boxers. Until each pass of his thumb or palm over the sensitive head had him literally shuddering. Until he was teetering desperately on the edge of climax.

He closed his eyes, abandoning the photos of Jesse to focus solely on his voice. The deep rasp, the occasional chuckle as he told anecdotes about his first calving season. The words were inconsequential. The only thing that mattered was Jesse speaking, his voice heightening the pleasure exponentially.

Every time Genji got close, he stilled his hand. Stopping to catch his breath, he would let the burn of his imminent orgasm ache through his cock and ebb away. When he was ready, he would touch himself again, sparks flying each time he started back up. 

When the show started to wind down, Genji finally let himself have that delicious orgasm he had been denying and delaying. As Jesse launched into his usual end of show thank yous, telling all his fans and followers how much he appreciated them, Genji pulled his cock from his boxers and fisted himself in earnest.

“I really couldn’t do this without any of y’all, and you’ve got no idea how much I appreciate you listening to me every week. You’re amazing.”

Genji came with a strangled cry, orgasm blazing through him. It had taken so long it fucking ached, but it was the absolute best kind of ache. His whole body went tense, he arched off the bed, and white-hot come spurted from the head of his cock.

“Special thank you to everyone who’s donated to the show page. Elizabeth, Gabriel. Jack, Jamie, and… well, it looks like I have a special message here for Genji.”

G...genji? Hearing Jesse say his name hit him like a bolt of lightning. The shock mixed with the aftershocks of his orgasm made him feel like a second climax had hit him in a matter of seconds. More come gushed from his cock, running over his knuckles.

“Looks like your brother donated a little extra and wanted me to wish you a happy birthday, so happy birthday. I hope it’s a good one.”

What.

WHAT!

Genji couldn’t breathe. He fumbled his phone, skipped back fifteen seconds.

“-like I have a special message here for Genji.”

Another burst of pleasure hit him, a different kind than sexual. He felt like laughing, like his crush had noticed him, like he was a blushing school kid or something; giddy and flustered. Jesse McCree was saying his name. Not Baby. His name! Genji didn’t have to pretend.

Genji let the rest of the episode play out with a dopey smile on his face. He cleaned the come from his fingers. He considered running out to the living room to give Hanzo a massive hug, but he was paranoid about the scent of sex on him from masturbating. It was bad enough that Hanzo knew he listened to the podcast, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to suspect he jerked off to it too. Instead, he shot a text off, six crying emojis and a few praying hands.

_‘I only paid for a mention on the show.’_ Hanzo texted back, and then three more texts came through in rapid succession. _‘It’s not like I got you a plane or show ticket to see it live in Santa Fe.’_

A link to flights to the United States popped up, and then a link to an English website? Some music venue with upcoming shows and ticket availability. Lending A Hand: Live! was the very first event on the list. Fuck! Damnit Hanzo. Genji flopped over and buried his face in his pillow. He screamed, the noise muffled by the fluffy padding.

He couldn’t go to America. Could he? He couldn’t…

Genji flopped back over and checked the links again. It was this Sunday. Doors opened at 7:00. He counted the hours on his fingers, taking away sixteen because of the time difference. Twenty-eight hours until the show started…

If he booked the next flight, he would get there in time.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
